role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Challenge of the Bullet Hitman
Challenge of the Bullet Hitman is a battle that took place on February 17, 2017. Battle Not wanting to be outdone by FlamingoMask or wanting to deal with him any longer, Gevaudan hired Dangan, the golden-bullet themed hitman kaijin to eliminate him. If Dangan succeeded, he would reward him with 12 million. Dangan accepted the hit and then flew off. Gevaudan then returned to his duties. FlamingoMask was in the middle of a fight between three intruder Narutons and summoned a light orb at all three of them. The second and third Narutons then burrowed underground and fired their maser beams at FlamingoMask at point-blank. FlamingoMask then took out his Wrecking Flail and then swung it at the two Narutons several times, before then kicking at them with his Flamingo Kick, destroying them. The first Naruton then charged at FlamingoMask, only for FlamingoMask to blast at the Naruton, destroying the Naruton as well. FlamingoMask then struck a victorious pose and then reverted back to normal size, his work there now done. Or at least so he thought. Then from out of the skies, dropped down a gold-colored, bullet-headed figure landing down around FlamingoMask's area, smoke and fog rising around him. FlamingoMask went over to see this figure; and then was greeted by the figure who revealed to FlamingoMask that he had some "business" to take care of with him. FlamingoMask could tell right away this figure was up to no good, and then asked what kind of "business"; the figure then revealed himself to be Dangan, a professional hitman and came to kill FlamingoMask. Dangan then opened fire at FlamingoMask with his submachine gun, FlamingoMask then flew into the air. FlamingoMask taunted Dangan saying that he could fly, but it turned out Dangan could fly too. Dangan then rammed at FlamingoMask, sending FlamingoMask back. Dangan then unleashed a toxic bullet around FlamingoMask's area, hitting a building behind him and creating an explosion. FlamingoMask got caught up in the explosion, hurdling upwards, but then Dangan came in and punched FlamingoMask down to the ground with full force, making a small crater. FlamingoMask got back up, feeling dizzy; Dangan then got back up and rushed at him. As Dangan charged at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask decided to act quickly and then fired a light beam at Dangan. Dangan was hit by the light beam and then retaliated against FlamingoMask by ramming at him, hitting him once more and sending him flying against the ground. Dangan then fired toxic bullets at FlamingoMask's area; creating quite a few explosions. FlamingoMask barely got away from the blasts and flew up in the air, fighting back by firing a light orb at Dangan. Dangan was then sent skidding across the ground, but was still standing. FlamingoMask and Dangan then flew up in the air to fight each other, battling like two enemy fighter jets. Eventually, the two then collided into each other, punching and hitting against each other until both of them crashed into a building. FlamingoMask leaped down from the building, gliding down and thought that the crash must have taken down Dangan finally. He was quickly proven wrong when Dangan burst out from the building and then landed down to resume his fight with him. Dangan then picked up a car and through it at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then quickly gathered some light energy in his arms and then performed his Flamingo Chop attack at the car, slicing it into two. Dangan and FlamingoMask then leaped at each other again, though once more they instead both hit each other, sending them both down around. Dangan's patience was wearing thin and then he swung his submachine gun at FlamingoMask's head like it was some club, hitting FlamingoMask hard and causing him to stagger back. Dangan then leaped up and then punched and headbutted at FlamingoMask with his bullet-shaped, sending FlamingoMask against a stone wall and making him land on the floor. As Dangan was about to open fire at the downed FlamingoMask with his submachine gun, music can then be heard by both combatants. A truck then hit Dangan, throwing him off-course; a figure stepped out of the truck; it was SquidMask. FlamingoMask then jolted back up, glad to see SquidMask and went over to him. SquidMask how he was going, to which FlamingoMask retorted that aside from beating up three monster mooks and getting attacked by a crazed, bullet-headed gunman, he was doing fine. Dangan then got back up, wielding his submachine gun at both of them. SquidMask then flew up against Dangan, as he was not afraid of him or his gun. Dangan rushed at him also, speeding like a bullet. Dangan then opened fire at SquidMask, however SquidMask simply dodged the gunfire, before spinning around and smacking his fist into his opponent's junk at full force. Dangan was then sent upwards, but retaliated by firing a toxic bullet around FlamingoMask and SquidMask's area, making a big explosion. SquidMask then jump upward and spin kicked at Dangan, flinging Dangan back. FlamingoMask then flew down to SquidMask's area, ready to fight again. Dangan then got back up and opened fire at SquidMask, though this time FlamingoMask leaped in front of SquidMask, cfreating a light shield to block the bullets from hitting him and SquidMask. SquidMask walked through and then kicked his opponent in his parts. Dangan was hit bad, and then retaliated by ramming his submachine gun at SquidMask's head with brute force, sending SquidMask stumbling around, that shot having disoriented him into his previous drunken stupor. FlamingoMask then fired a light beam at Dangan, followed by another and another, all hitting Dangan directly. Dangan then rushed at FlamingoMask, with FlamingoMask charging at him as well. FlamingoMask and Dangan collided into each other again, though this time FlamingoMask had the upper hand, punching and kicking at Dangan in a frenzy, sending Dangan down to the ground with a heavy thud. The effects on SquidMask's head had also ceased, getting him back in the game. FlamingoMask then nodded at SquidMask, signalling to strike at Dangan together; SquidMask nodded in agreement before then jumping upwards. FlamingoMask then also leaped into the air, performing his might Flamingo Kick attack. FlamingoMask and SquidMask then both used their kicks at Dangan together, finally defeating Dangan and sending him flying all the way into the seas, where he crash landed at, making a big watery explosion. FlamingoMask struck a victorious pose and then walked up to SquidMask, shaking his hand and thanking him for all the help. SquidMask then asked if he wanted to grab a beer, to which FlamingoMask agreed with. SquidMask then walked away heading to the nearest dive bar, to which FlamingoMask then flew up and followed. Important Events * Dangan's debut. * SquidMask reappears after a while. * The Mecha Galgen Gang is formed and is shown for the first time. Trivia * The title RP was thought up of by Gallibon the Destroyer. * Much like it's successor RP, the title is mean't to have a Showa esque title. * The entire RP was saved into Pastebin. * From this point on, Gevaudan and the Mecha Galgen Gang would become FlamingoMask's main enemies. * Dangan was originally set to appear in a different RP in where he would have fought Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and ZyuohEagle. Gallibon didn't think he would have fit however and instead placed Devil Gang in that RP. Dangan would soon be used for this RP. Category:Battles Category:Events